


please remember

by vickimorenoxox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickimorenoxox/pseuds/vickimorenoxox
Summary: What if Zayn and Harry How to go back in time to start all over and we fall in love with Liam and we all over again would they be successful or not,
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	please remember

The year 2020   
Harry POV Show are we actually fighting about this again, well you're the one who started it, Louis. Every time we argue you're the one who always starts so stop acting like I'm the one who started it. Harry, please stop being a f****** a****** Louise's how am I being a ****** Louis Howe.   
By being an ass hole meaning providing for this family And working long hours in the hospital.   
It's not about you working in a hospital it's about you not spending time with me and Freddy.   
You should know that my job as chief of residents In the hospital comes with a lot of hours I don't have time to play with fabric and take pictures every single day as you do.  
Is that what you really think I do all day Harold Louis says   
Yes that's what I think you do harry says   
Then you don't know me at all I wish we never have met. no, I'm going to give you time to cool off and get your head out of your ass and I will talk to you later but I'm taking my son and leaving this house Louis says   
(Harry turning around trying not to show the hurt in his voice) Frankly my dear I don't give a damn   
( Louis turning away from Harry and walking out the door of their bedroom) Alright then I'm going to my dad's for the weekend If you give a damn about us anymore meet us there it's not and go f*** yourself. 

Harry can't remember the last time that Louie and he actually had a conversation without them ending up arguing with each other. It seems like that's what they have been doing recently, And that comment that Harry gave to the way it was below the belt even for Harry.

Zayn POV 

Babe that is your third glass of the night honey don’t you think you had enough. Zayn   
Nope I'm just getting started sweetheart Zayn said Sarcastically   
Sweetheart why don't I run you a bath make you something to eat give you a Massage to make you feel better Liam said trying to get zayn attention   
No, darling, I'm good I just want to be left alone zayn says that are irritatingly   
Sweetheart can you tell me what's been going on with you lately you been irritated for the last two weeks I understand their job is stressful especially now in the medical field that's no way to treat me I've been feeling ignored for a while now Liam said   
And to top it all off You've been ignoring our son bear, No I understand that when you get moody you tend to close off and shut down. So this is what I'm going to do I'm going to give you time to calm down, I and bear are going to the lake house for the weekend if you want to join us. But I think I'm done arguing with you It's always the same argument I get it you have a stressful career right now but not bring it home so I'm going to give you time to be by yourself right now

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind  
> this is my first fanfiction featuring the boys


End file.
